Displays having a plurality of light sources such as, for example, dual modulation displays wherein a controllable backlight illuminates front modulator can consume relatively large amounts of electrical power, particularly when displaying bright images. In some situations, dual modulation displays with LED backlights can require up to 500 W to 1 kW of power or more.
The inventor has determined a need for improved systems and methods for reducing power consumption in dual modulation displays.